Na Guerra e no Amor
by paulo-novak
Summary: Na guerra e no amor dizem que vale de tudo pra se conquistar o objetivo. Castiel fará o impossível pra conseguir a atenção de seu verdadeiro amor.


**Na Guerra e no Amor...**

"_Sam, você é a única pessoa a quem eu posso recorrer e confiar. Eu amo demais seu irmão mas, não importa o que eu faça, ele não me dá a mínima chance."

"_Você já tentou causar ciúme nele, Cas?"

"_Ciúme? Mas como?"

"_É simples, descubra quem é a pessoa que ele provavelmente não vá suportar perder você pra ele e _voilá_..."

"_Mas eu não queria usar esse tipo de subterfúgio pra conquistá-lo, Sam!"

"_Você tem que começar de algum lugar, Cas. Se Dean sentir que existe a possibilidade de perder algo, principalmente pra alguém que considera rival, pode ter certeza que ele vai lutar..."

"_Tudo bem, mas quem? Fora você e Bobby eu só conheço meus irmãos e Crowley."

"_Não, nem pensar... quer ver, tem... o Ash..."

"_Ash?"

"_É, seria perfeito! Além do que ele já te paquerou algumas vezes que eu já percebi, então não vai ser nenhum sacrifico pra ele."

Castiel ruboriza pela afirmação contundente e fundada de Sam.

"_Mas e se ele confundir as coisas? Eu não posso simplesmente chegar nele e pedir pra encenar um papel só pra eu poder conquistar Dean."

"_Você não, mas eu posso. Eu gosto muito de você Castiel e amo meu irmão acima de tudo. Gostaria de ver vocês felizes juntos." – dizia Sam com seu sorriso galanteador. "_E sei que se eu explicar a situação pro Ash ele com certeza vai querer ajudar. Vou colocar minhas recomendações bem claras pra que ele não invente nenhuma desculpa depois e se tudo der certo logo vamos ter casamento na família, né cunhado?"

Castiel sorria encabulado e consentia positivamente com a cabeça.

Sam liga logo em seguida e explica o plano á Ash.

"_Pô Sam, isso que você tá me pedindo é um pouco demais. Você sabe que eu tenho uma queda por aquele anjo de olhos azuis. Não sei se sou capaz de me segurar..."

"_Nem por um bem maior? É a felicidade do meu irmão burro... de dois amigos seus!" – chantageava Sam com voz melosa.

"_Ai... sei lá. E eu, como fico nessa história?"

"_Você vai se sentir bem por saber que ajudou duas pessoas que gosta a serem felizes juntas."

A linha do outro lado fica muda por alguns segundos.

"_O negócio é o seguinte, eu aceito ajudar... só que eu vou fazer o possível pra conquistar o anjo nesse meio tempo. Não vou jogar sujo nem forçar nada, mas não sou santo, você me conhece."

"_E se conheço... tá certo, eu concordo com seus termos. Mas lembre-se, a premissa é ajudar Cas a fazer ciúme em Dean... se tudo correr conforme o planejado..."

"_Eu saio de cena quietinho... já entendi. E quando posso começar?"

"_Quando se sentir pronto..."

Sam nem termina a frase e o telefone fica mudo.

"_Ash? Ash, você ainda tá aí...?"

Minutos depois Ash se encontrava de prontidão na porta da casa de Bobby.

"_Vai lá Cas, eu já combinei tudo com ele... prometo que ele não vai avançar o sinal."

"_E o que eu faço Sam? Nunca precisei passar por esse tipo de situação antes."  
"_Seja natural, Cas! Aja o mais normal possível e quando Dean vir os dois juntos pareça o mais contente possível."

"_Como?"

"_É... sorrindo. Sorria pro Ash como se ele estivesse falando coisas lindas pra você... tá, pense no Dean no lugar dele."

Mal Sam terminou a sentença Castiel esboçou um sorriso tímido.

"_Assim tá perfeito!" – completou Sam.

"_Olá Ash."

"_Castiel... você tá mais bonito que da última vez que te vi."

Castiel ruboriza e dá um sorrisopela surpresa do elogio.

"_Então, vamos sentar lá fora um pouco? Quando Dean chegar ele vai ter que passar obrigatoriamente pela frente e vai nos ver juntos."

"_Ash... por favor. Me desculpe por essa encenação toda. Isso é besteira, se quiser parar antes que as coisas piorem..."

Ash toma Castiel pelas mãos.

"_Anjo, sei que seu coração pertence aquele caçador da família Winchester, mas se você permitir eu quero fazer parte desse jogo. E se der uma oportunidade provar que posso ser tão bom quanto ele..."

Nesse instante chega Dean em seu Impalla e vê aquela cena bem em sua frente.

Dean desce do carro tentando disfarçar um certo desconforto. Encara Ash, depois Castiel e então as mãos dadas dos dois.

"_Ash! O que faz aqui? E porque segura as mãos de Cas?"

"_Dean..." – Castiel começa a falar quando é interrompido por Ash.

"_Vou ser bem direto Winchester... todos sabem que eu sempre tive uma queda por Castiel e... o negócio é que eu não tava mais me agüentando e vim me declarar pra ele. Afinal ele é desimpedido e não tem nenhum pretendente em vista."

Dean abre a boca várias vezes em menção de falar algo, mas nada sai.

Fica apenas estático observando os dois e suas mãos dadas.

"_Mas Castiel é um anjo... anjos não tem sexo!"

"_Sim Dean, anjos não tem sexo... mas meu receptáculo tem." – completou Castiel.

O caçador encarou Castiel como se perguntando que palhaçada era aquela.

"_Não... isso só pode ser brincadeira! Cas, desde quando você se interessa por esse..." – gesticulando com o dedo indicador em direção á Ash. "_... esse tipo de coisa?"

"_Sentimentos? Eu sempre os tive Dean. Mas agora como estou a mais tempo em meu avatar, eles afloraram... não sei explicar. Eu apenas sinto..."  
Dean continuava a encará-los incrédulo.

"_Mas... mas..."

"_Winchester, será que você pode nos dar licença? Eu fiz uma pergunta pro meu anjo e queria ouvir a resposta em particular."

"_Seu anjo? Cas?" – inquiria Dean.

"_Dean, se você não se importar eu gostaria de terminar minha conversa com Ash."

Dean fez cara de 'como'? E sai todo retesado, tenso e chutando terra.

"_Viu anjo? Aquela me pareceu uma legítima cena de ciúme..." – brincou Ash enquanto envolvia o pescoço de Castiel num abraço.

Dean olha pra trás ainda sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir e bateu a porta atrás de si.

"_Dean? Você está bem?" – questionou Sam.

"_Bem? Claro, porquê não haveria de estar?" – arrancando sua jaqueta e lançando-a violentamente contra o sofá.

Em seguida sai bufando pro andar superior.

Sam dá uma risada baixa de tarefa cumprida.

"_Então anjo? O que me diz? Estou na jogada?"

"_Ash... não é assim que as coisas funcionam."

"_Cas, eu sei muito bem onde estou pisando. Só estou pedindo que me deixe ao menos tentar."

Castiel meneia a cabeça de um lado á outro como se procurando saber se Dean os observava e faz sinal positivo em seguida.

Ash solta um grito extremamente alto como se aquela fosse a maior conquista de sua vida.

Ouve-se uma porta se bater estrondosamente no andar superior da casa de Bobby.

Bobby levanta cedo como faz todos os dias e prepara café da manhã pra seus garotos, o que recentemente incluía Castiel que, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, adorava suas panquecas com cobertura de chocolate.

"_Bom dia filho!" – dizia Bobby á Castiel, que sorria pelo som agradável daquela frase.

"_Olá Bobby!"

"_Você é o único que aprecia a verdadeira delícia das minhas panquecas."

"_Ele gosta é da calda de chocolate..." – dizia um Dean com a cara amarrada e toda amassada por ter acabado de acordar.

"_Olá Dean!" – dirigiu-se Castiel á Dean que respondeu com um sorriso amarelo e voltou a fechar a cara.

"_Nem liga pra esse aí, filho! Ou ele acordou com o pé esquerdo ou dormiu com a cueca apertada."

Sam quase se engasgou com o suco que tomava.

"_Ha, ha... muito engraçadinho."

"_Posso saber o motivo de tanto azedume logo pela manhã?"

Dean balançou as mãos em sinal de 'nada' e, pegando sua jaqueta, sai batendo a porta.

"_Algum de vocês dois sabe me explicar que bicho mordeu esse garoto?"

"_Vai ver é o bicho do ciúme..." – dizia Sam rindo pra Castiel.

"_Meninos... vocês não andam aprontando nada, né?"

"_Fica tranquilo Bobby... não tem nada com o que você precise preocupar sua linda cabeça bonezada..." – brincou Sam.

Dean dirigia a esmo como sempre fazia quando não tinha resposta pra alguma coisa.

"_Mas que caralho!" – gritou parando o Metallicar bruscamente no meio da estrada.

Desceu do Impalla e começou a chutar sua roda dianteira diversas vezes até acertar a parte metálica e quase torcer seu pé.

O caçador se sentou em seu capô e deixou seu corpo tombar pra trás. Fitava algumas nuvens que passeavam diante de seus olhos quase lacrimejantes naquele instante.

Começou a devanear... ora uma gravata desalinhada, ora asas bem abertas.

"_Isso só pode ser brincadeira. O que deu em mim? Porquê eu sinto tanta vontade de encher a cara do Ash de porrada? Eu? Com ciúme? Do Cas?"

O Winchester mais velho se debatia sobre o capô de seu veículo precioso não se importando com a violência de suas batidas.

Tinha o pensamento firmado em Castiel.

Enquanto isso na casa de Bobby, Castiel conversava com Sam.

"_Pra mim ele pareceu bastante aborrecido Sam... não sei se isso foi bom sinal."

"_Cas, relaxa! Vai dar tudo certo. Eu conheço meu irmão melhor que qualquer um. O plano está dando certo."  
Nesse momento Castiel sente os pensamentos firmes e angustiados de Dean.

"_Sam! Dean está me chamando..."

"_Nem pense nisso Castiel." – dizia segurando em seu braço. "_Agora é a hora de ser firme. Se ele pensar que pode continuar te chamando a ora que quiser e você responder prontamente nosso plano vai falhar."

"_Mas Sam, e se ele estiver realmente precisando de mim?"

"_E se ele simplesmente quiser que você busque uma torta pra ele?"

Dean se sentiu abandonado... era a primeira vez que fixava o pensamento em Castiel e ele não respondia de pronto.

Não teve dúvidas. Pegou seu celular e discou diretamente pro dele.

"_Alô!"

"_Alô, Cas? Onde você tá?"

"_Aqui quem tá falando é o Ash... nesse momento meu anjo não pode te atender, ele foi na cozinha buscar um lanche pra mim."

O corpo de Dean ferveu com a caloria de dezenas de sóis.

"_O Cas tá fazendo o quê?" – gritou.

"_Lanche... você sabe o que é um lanche?"

"_Ora seu..."

"_Ah, desculpa Dean, os meninos já estão voltando com meu lanche... pena você não estar aqui..." – desligando o celular na cara de Dean.

O caçador pega seu próprio celular e o taca com força no chão, transformando-o em um monte inútil de sucata.

"_Ash. Você por um acaso não ouviu um celular tocando?" – perguntou Sam.

"_Não, não ouvi... sei lá, pode ter sido da televisão."

"_Estranho... eu juro que ouvi um celular, mas parecia vir daqui de dentro."

"_Foi só impressão." – disfarçou Ash.

"_Meu anjo, eu me lembro muito bem e isso é uma coisa que aprendi com aquele outro anjo brincalhão..."

"_Gabriel!" – disseram Sam e Castiel ao mesmo tempo.

"_... então, me lembro perfeitamente que você gosta muito desses bichinhos aqui." – Ash entrega a Castiel uma caixinha recheada de chocolates trufados.

Os olhos do anjo chegaram a brilhar.

"_Santíssimo... onde você arranjou desses? Por aqui não vendem chocolates desse tipo!" – Castiel afirmava sorrindo.

"_Ué, eu sou um caçador. Aliás, o melhor caçador. E além disso o melhor batedor dentre todos os caçadores. E pro meu anjo, não meço esforços."

Castiel já estava no terceiro bombom enquanto Ash terminava seu discurso.

"_Vish, acho que Ash está se empolgando um pouco demais!" – pensou Sam.

O anjo estava em estado de êxtase enquanto saboreava cada pedaço daquelas delicias divinas.

Ash acariciava seus cabelos se aproveitando da situação. Aos poucos e bem lentamente foi trazendo Castiel cada vez mais pra perto até fazê-lo se deitar em seu colo. Castiel o fez sem notar o que acontecia visto que sua atenção era toda pro chocolate.

Com as carícias em seus cabelos e o torpor derivado do chocolate Castiel emitia pequenos e suaves sons como se estivesse gemendo.

Pra Sam aquilo era insuportável, não era bem aquele cenário que havia pintado em seu plano perfeito.

"_Ash, acho que isso não fazia parte do combinado."

"_Por um acaso eu estou jogando sujo?"

"_Bem, tecnicamente..."

"_Em algum momento eu disse ou prometi que não iria usar qualquer 'arma' lícita nesse jogo?"

"_É, bem..."

"_Em algum momento eu escondi o que sentia por Castiel ou disse que não iria tentar investir nele, mesmo sabendo a finalidade do plano?"

"_Então, mas..."

"_Ora, faça-me o favor Samuel. Eu estou fazendo o que qualquer homem apaixonado faria pra tentar conquistar o objeto de desejo. Estou usando o conhecimento que tenho sobre ele a meu favor. E seu irmão? Será que ele merece realmente todo esse esforço?"

"_Opa, cuidado com o que vai falar sobre Dean..."

"_Nada além da verdade. Ele é egoísta, auto suficiente, ignorante e desbocado."

Sam começou a se irritar e já achava que Ash não havia sido a melhor escolha.

Nesse momento Dean entra de sopetão pela porta da frente dando de cara com aquela cena.

Seus olhos pareceram entrar em combustão. A imagem de Castiel deitado no colo de Ash disparou um alarme que retumbava mais que uma tempestade de trovões secos.

Dean avançou em direção á eles sendo interrompido por Sam que, apesar de todo seu tamanho, fora lançado pra longe tal era a força de seu irmão mais velho.

Ash colocou as mãos em cima de Castiel o protegendo do que estava por vir.

"_Winchester... trégua!"

Dean observou o movimento de Ash e concedeu.

Castiel continuava em estado inebriado com seus chocolates. Ash apoiou sua cabeça num a almofada e saiu debaixo do anjo.

"_Dean... vamos conversar..." – pedia Ash.

"_Lá fora!" – gritou Dean limpando os lábios com o polegar em sinal de ameaça.

"_Dean... por favor!" – implorava Sam.

"_Não se meta nisso Sam!" – esbravejou.

Do lado de fora, quase próximo ao quintal do ferro-velho.

"_Dean... eu não tô a fimde brigar..."

"_Mas eu tô..." - Dean encarava Ash de cima pra baixo como faz um animal tentando se mostrar maior que seu rival.

"_Deixa de besteira Winchester... vamos terminar isso como cavalheiros... ambos somos caçadores. Eu amo Castiel... e sei que você também."

Dean engole em seco. Finalmente a palavra que não queria surgir em seu vocabulário veio á tona.

Ele realmente amava Castiel e aquela bomba finalmente caiu em sua direção. Agora era ficar ou correr.

"_Você tá certo Ash... eu amo mesmo Castiel... e não vou aceitar você surgir do nada e vir tomar ele assim debaixo do meu nariz."

"_Oras Winchester, se o ama porquê esperou eu tomar uma atitude e dar o primeiro passo?"

"_Ora, eu... é. Humpf! Eu... eu não sei."

"_Você não sabe explicar por quê está deixando outra pessoa vir e tomar o amor da sua vida, assim, simplesmente de mão beijada."

Dean olhava pra cima, pros lados em busca de uma resposta. Não pra Ash, mas pra si mesmo.

"_Dean... vamos lá! Você sabe a resposta. Acaba logo com isso!" – incentivava Sam que aparecia por detrás de um carro.

"_Tá... tá certo. Eu admito... eu tinha medo de assumir o que sinto por Cas, porque ele é um anjo porra! Ele mal esboçava um sorriso das minhas melhores piadas..."

"_Ehem..." – interrompia Sam.

"_Ah, calaboca Sam. Eu não conseguia tirar um sentimento sequer dele. Como eu ia adivinhar que do nada ele ia desenvolver afetividade e cair na lábia do primeiro aproveitador que aparecesse pela frente."

"_Opa, peralá... eu posso ser qualquer coisa menos aproveitador. E diferente de você eu venho tentando me aproximar do anjo desde antes de saber se ele tinha ou não sentimentos como os nossos. Eu tive a coragem de dar minha cara à tapa."

Novamente Dean fica sem argumentos.

"_E agora Dean? Porquê não se resolve com Cas agora?" – retrucou Sam.

"_Eu... e se ele me rejeitar Sammy!"

"_Você é um bundão mesmo Winchester. Enfrenta o capeta de frente, mas não suporta a idéia de levar um não na cara. Seja homem..." – retrucou Ash.

Dean ficou admirado com a contraproducência do incentivo de Ash.

O caçador não disse mais nenhuma palavra. Empurrou Ash de sua frente e seguiu novamente até o interior da casa onde se encontrava seu amor.

Castiel ainda jazia deitado no sofá do jeito que Ash o havia deixado.

Com uma caixa vazia em uma das mãos e os dedos da outra cobertos de chocolate sendo lambidos calmamente.

Castiel lambia os dedos e gemia pelo prazer da suavidade cacaueira.

"_Meu anjo!" – Dean chamava-o carinhosamente.

Castiel prestou atenção na voz melodiosa com que tanto sonhava e fixou seu olhar em Dean com um grande sorriso.

"_Olá Dean!" – dizia em sua timbrada frase de introdução.

Castiel permaneceu deitado ainda em um estado meio que de êxtase e viu Dean se aproximar lentamente em sua direção.

O sorriso do anjo se mantinha constante como se aguardando o tão sonhado momento a dois.

"_Cas!"

"_Dean!"

O Winchester mais velho subiu no sofá arqueando seu corpo em direção ao do anjo e se debruçou em cima dele.

Olhos nos olhos. Castiel mapeava cada milímetro do rosto de seu caçador amado. Sobrancelhas serenas, olhos tão verdes quanto o verde dos Campos Elíseos, sardas graciosas e bem distribuídas em torno de maças do rosto tão perfeitas quantas as da própria árvore da sabedoria.

Seus lábios ofegavam a poucos milímetros um do outro. Castiel começou a sentir uma espécie de ardência em seu peito. Seu coração não batia, trepidava.

Sua respiração acelerava descontroladamente.

Castiel lambia os lábios pelo resquício do chocolate e pela vontade insana de ter os lábios do Winchester mais velho junto aos seus.

"_Eu te amo Castiel. Não quero e não vou te perder pra ninguém. Você é meu anjo! Você me agarrou forte e salvou minha alma da perdição, agora é a minha vez de retribuir."

Os olhos de Castiel tremiam de felicidade naquelas órbitas arregaladas mostrando nitidamente a intensidade do amor que queimava dentro de seu ser.

Dean avançou sobre seu anjo e seus lábios desejosos finalmente encontraram o caminho da felicidade.

Castiel abraçou Dean fortemente acariciando suas costas com firmeza, mas ainda sim com suavidade.

Queria sentir o prazer de tatear aquela pele que tanto almejou durante todo aquele tempo, imaginando se materializar no banheiro 'sem querer' enquanto o Winchester se banhasse.

Agora aquela fantasia podia se tornar realidade. Sentir a maciez daquela pele levava Castiel ao delírio.

Os lábios de ambos se encaixavam como se desenhados um pro outro. Castiel sorria enquanto beijava, Dean retribuiu o sorriso.

"_Eu te amo mais ainda, Dean Winchester... e se precisasse eu voltaria mil vezes pro inferno ou pro céu só pra te ter ao meu lado!"

Agora anjo e caçador não conseguiam mais se desgrudar. Eram meses e meses de tensão acumulada.

"_Ash... eu nem sei o quê dizer... você foi um homem de palavra!" – elogiou Sam.

"_E é assim que são os negócios da família... caçar coisas e apoiar os amigos."

**Fim! **


End file.
